


Morwen and Gilraen

by Zdenka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women in mourning and defiance. (Two half-drabbles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morwen and Gilraen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme which involved writing a half-drabble for selected fandoms based on a random line of poetry. The two for _The Silmarillion_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ fit together oddly well, so I decided to post them together.
> 
> My prompts were: "And if to miss, were merry," (from "If recollecting were forgetting" by Emily Dickinson) and "Begot in thee, and by the memory" (from "Elegy XVI: On His Mistress" by John Donne).

It was the time of the midwinter feast. There was scant merriment in Dor-lómin, but Morwen stalked about the house with grim purpose, setting garlands of greenery in place as if fortifying a keep against the Enemy. She sat in silent vigil through the night, Nienor asleep in her arms.

* * *

Gilraen remembers when she came from her father’s house crowned with flowers, how Arathorn’s stern face lit at the sight of her. Now she has the child he left her, and a scant four years’ worth of memories. Their long watch must not falter; but the price seems too high.


End file.
